We Get To Meet U
by RiverAlexisCastle
Summary: bella swan and he children renesmee carlie and E.J who are Edward Cullens twins but this is one story i have of if edward left bella pregnant then the twins meet their family when they go to collage isuck at summaris frist fanfix story ever new pen name
1. Bellas Rundown

**Introduction **

BELLAS P.O.V.

Flasback

I don't want you anymore Edward said.

But why you said you loved me and we even slept together Edward I love you I said.

Bella I don't want you anymore you don't belong in this world Edward said

A week later I was vomited like crazy.

Not to many days later I found out I was pregnant.

I was carrying a vampires child I knew I had to leave my dads home so I did.

End of Flashback

Anyway my name is Isabella Mare Swan but I am known has Marie Bella Mason because my dad is still looking for me although its been 10 and a bit years.

I have to kids E.J and Renesmee and yes they are both half vampires and have special powers E.J can read minds like his father but he can also put any thought in someones mind and that person will do it Renesmee is completely different she can see anyones past as long as she meets them except mine but ill get to that later and make time stop which she did a lot when she was late for school but when she freezes it frezzes all over the world everything freezes except werewolves,vampires, half human, halfvampies and any other mythical creature or so called mythical creatures.

E.J and Renesmee are both 10 and abit but the look like their 16 and hve looked that way for 3 and a so years.

Okay lets gets something straight I am a vampire.

How?

You may ask.

E.J turn me when they where born its weird though E.J venoms but Renesmee isn't.

Also you know how Edward couldn't read my mind well power dosent work on me and neither does renesmees.

That's because 1 of my powers is a mind shield which is pretty cool no one can read my thoughts or mentally freeze or burn me no one can see my past and I beat many more thinks.

Also I can play with the 5 elements but I don't like the spirit element I have one mor I can teleport any where one more think any time past present and future but I don't use past much.

Also we are moving to alaska and my kids are going to collage.

**Please Review And Rate xoxogossipgirl1**

**Really should because I am TWILIGHTSAGASBIGGESTFAN IN THE WORLD GALXY UNIVERSE SOLAR SYSTEM MILKY WAY NO ONE CAN BEAT ME LOL LOVE YA xoxogossipgirl1**


	2. Uni

**UNI**

Bella's P.O.V

As I said goodbye to y kids I started to cry will without tears but the think is ill really miss them because they're my everything since HE left.

Today my kids Renesmee Carlie Allie Cullen and Edward Junior Jacob Cullen are going to Uni and staying in dorms without me what am I going to do.

But they wont go as Cullen they will go as Swan.

P.O.V

Ness and me are getting our timetables from the office lady.

Boy I really hate human girls thoughts about me especially old ladies.

I whisper into Ness ear old ladies creeping me out she thinks i'm hot Ness lets out a little giggle then she stuffs her time table and note about her dormmates in her bag and keeps her dorm key in her hand.

I do the same and we walk out of the office.

When we walk out 5 people walk in they look very familiar I look at Ness she thinking the same thing then I whisper into her ear block your thoughts then we both start singing the national anthem in our heads in every language we know which happens to be all of them and we walk down the hall to our dorms.

Ness P.O.V

Thoughts E.J they're our family we have to tell them I really want them to know E.J cant we tell them.

E.J just shakes his head and whispers that guy who is our father left our mum.

So he is still our father my whisper is almost an audible.

So E.J doesn't reply.

When we reach our dorm rooms we find out our rooms are opposite each other.

We go inside and I chose my bed and put my cloths away and then get a glass of water sit down on the lounge and watch TV while I wait for my dorm mates.

I wonder what they're like and then I hear my brother whisper from his room me to.

Then I hear the key go in the door oh hear comes my dorm mates.

**Love ya from xoxogossipgirl1 aka the milky ways biggest twilight saga vampire fan ever **


End file.
